


Old friends

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Avallac'h visits Ge'els, who has more than talking on his mind.





	Old friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just ship them now 😂
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

"Well well, what have we here. You must have been extremely bored to come back here, Crevan." Golden eyes flickered upwards. 

 

The painting elf tilted his head to the side to cast the other a questioning gaze. 

 

"And you seem thoroughly entertained." Avallac'h pulled the hood away from his face as he made his way across the balcony.

 

A tiny she-elf sat among a bed of flowers and candles, giggling naughtily with a wink towards him but Avallac'h paid her and Ge'els' chuckles no mind.

 

"Indeed I am, though I'm sure you can provide a much more eventful evening if you decide to join us." Ge'els continued his painting with a small smirk and the she elf settled back into her relaxed pose, arching her spine to accentuate her bust. 

 

Avallac'h declined with a small shake of his head; "I do not wish to join the both of you.

 

"Would you rather have me alone then?" Ge'els' smirk grew wider.

 

"I want to say yes but I'm sure you meant that in a completely different way."

 

"My, my. You are good at reading me, Crevan."

 

"I came to talk." he insisted. 

 

"I find that very strange indeed. We've not had any conversations since you left us." 

 

Avallac'h crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a twisted pillar for support. 

 

"The mortal world is taking its toll on me. I grow tired." he sighed quietly. 

 

"Then coming to me would not provide you any benefit." His sentance was laced with sexual innuendo.

 

"You sound like them. Never took you as someone who endulges in the pleasures of the flesh." There was a slight bitterness to his voice. 

 

"Oh, you do know I love looking at them." He points at the she-elf, "Beautiful little thing, isn't she?" 

 

Avallac'h spared her another glance; she was lean and toned, with smooth skin and shining eyes. Her hair was a mixture of black and plum, falling down her shoulders in soft waves. She was indeed fair. 

 

"Perhaps more so if she weren't nude." 

 

The she elf scoffs and offers him a childlike pout, crossing her arms over her chest in mock spite.

 

Ge'els chuckled lowly, "How about a drink, Crevan?" He didn't give Avallac'h a chance to decline, "Leave us, my flower. We shall continue our session another eve." 

 

She made several displeased noises but received no response from Ge'els as he dropped his brushes onto a small table and motioned for Avallac'h to follow him. They went through balcony doors, into a lavish room decorated with golds and silvers; it all screamed Ge'els.

 

"Wine, Crevan?" 

 

"You drink?" 

 

"On occasions." another devilish smirk. 

 

"Very well then." Avallac'h didn't have the strength to argue, accepting the small glass with a loose grip. 

 

"So, what is on your mind, Crevan?"

 

Ge'els sat down on a plush chair opposite the other elf, folding one leg over the other as he leaned back to observe Avallac'h over the brim of his glass.

 

"Zireael fairs well and does not require my help, neither does the witcher."

 

"Have you finally grown tired of your research then? 

 

"Without Zireael, travelling is much more difficult." he says softly.

 

"And yet, here you are. Gracing me with your presence." Ge'els hummed quietly.

 

"Yes." Avallac'h looked down at his glass, fingers shaking.

 

"Feeling alright, Crevan?"

 

He blinked rapidly, seeing double as he did his best to focus on his hands. 

 

"My head, it's spinning."

 

Avallac'h clutched his head, glass falling onto the carpet as he slouched heavily to the side.

 

"What is this? My body-"

 

"Tired? Unbearably hot?" Ge'els loudly put his glass down. 

 

"What have you done?" 

 

Avallac'h clenched his jaw, desperately trying to regain control of his body as his vision began to swim. The seat next to him dipped as another body joined him on the sofa and a low chuckle rang in his ears. 

 

"Just a little something to help you relax, dear Crevan."

 

Ge'els reached out to place a hand on Avallac'h's reddened cheek, tracing his burning skin with dangerous affection. 

 

Avallac'h tried to push him away but his heated skin made the spinning room worse and he felt more and more disoriented by the second. 

 

"There there. I'm here to entertain, am I not?"

 

Avallac'h grabbed the cool hand settling on his inner thigh, a motion that made Ge'els smile. 

 

"If you want to stop me, you're going to have to try harder than that, _Crevan_."

 

_Avallac'h's vision went dark as Ge'els' lips descended on his in a searing kiss._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
